


Rebellion of the Moon

by MissTantabis



Series: The Tale of the two Sisters [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Origin Story, Other, Pre-Series, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's silence has finalley reached its limit. Her own subjects adore her sister and her day, while they ignore her beautiful night. After realizing that nopony will ever adore or respect her by Celestia's side, Luna agreed to a horrible deal. She sold her body to a dark force in exchange for all her dreams to come true. And the time to fullfill this deal has arrived. As Luna creates an eclipse and challenges her sister's authority, the things turn out for the worst....for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion of the Moon

The trompets echoed through the place. Several guards, dressed in their most beautiful, golden armour, stood near the balconery and blew into the instruments. Two carpets hang down. The silky fabric shimmered in the sun. One of them was golden, the other one was midnightblue. Two Alicorns were seen on them. The silhouettes of a winged unicorn.

It was the Day of Harmony Parade. This parade was hold on the day, where the two princesses, Celestia and Luna, had stood up against the villain Discord, the spirit of Disharmony, and imprisoned him into stone with the Elements of Harmony. The day celebrated the return of harmony.

_ No _ , Luna corrected herself sadly,  _ It celebrates Celestia, not the day. Not me. _ She watched her older sister, stepping towards the balconery. Immediatley the crowd started to cheer and praise her. Their voices were full of joy and happiness. The white alicorn softly waved and smiled. „Thank you“, she called, „Thank you, thank you!“

Luna carefully stepped to the balconery as well. She did not really came forward. Her coat was as dark as her sister was fair and her mane depicted the sky, she saw so often. The sky, she ruled. Night. Beautiful as dark ink, filled with stars like ice flowers. But the ponies did not saw that. They only saw the day – and the one, who brought it.

Luna shot a simple look at Celestia. How could this be so easy for her? She just stood there, smiling, waving, her pink mane floating around her like syrup. And all her subjects broke out into chants and praises. They would kiss her hoof, if she asked them. They even swore on her. She was their god, their sole ruler. The Solar Princess. Bright in glory as the celestial body she moved.

What was so great about the sun? It burned. It blinded. Luna could not look into it. And the other ponies certainly could not as well. But still, they praised it so much. What was so great about the sun and the day? Sure it showed the colours of the world, but could not the night do the same? It showed soft shadows and turned everything grey. And that was the problem. The ponies missed the colours of life and saw scary things in the shadows. If they would ever come out.

Luna stopped her thoughts. She could wave too. This day celebrated her as well. The mare carefully lifted an hoof and waved with it. It seemed to make no difference. They still cheered and sang Celestia's name. Luna stood in her sister's shadow. Not only metaphorically, but also literally.  _ Why did I even bother to come to this celebration in the first place? _

Luna lowered her head sadly. Her horn started to glow. In a flash of darkviolet light the younger one of the Royal Sisters teleported herself away from the balconery. No pony turned around. No one noticed her missing. It was as if she had never been there in the first place. And Celestia waved and smiled at her subjects, shrouded in her own safe world.

Luna had teleported herself to her own sleeping room.  _ I hate this celebration! I really hate it. _ Tears glittered in her eyes as the blue mare whirled around. Her angry glance rested on an image at her wall. Celestia. She was sitting stiff, behind a wall of glass. An image, frozen in silver. In this world and at this time, a photo still was a miracle.

Luna's blue magic enwrapped itself around the image. She slowly levitated it to her face. „If you could see my pain, sister“, she whispered, „what would you do? Send me off to my duties, I persume. Or ignoring them as you always do, oh hypocrite sister of mine. Your selfishness is a thorn in my side. I hate you!“ Her horn glowed and she dropped the photograph on the ground with all the fury, she could muster. With a fair clangor the glass, which protected the image, broke.

Luna stared at the cracks, which formed several stars, as if they wanted to mock her. She furrowed her brow. „I can't stand it anymore“, the Princess whispered. She stared at the image of Celestia and pictured herself instead of the bringer of the day, standing on the balconery, being praised and love.  _ There is nopony, who loves me or finds love in my night! _ She was confident of it.

„Maybe now is the time to make your pain ends.“ The voice seemed to come from behind her. Soft, smoky, cool, melodic. A whisper in the leaves. Luna slowly turned her head. Her shadow started to grow, until it was thrown on the wall next to her. A cyan eye opened and stared down at her. The pupil was the one of a snake and the whole shadow looked rather mean and dark, but Luna was not scared.

„Nightmare, my friend“, greeted Luna the dark mare, „What do you mean?“ Nightmare whispered: „It is time for you to take what belongs to you. We made a deal, Luna, and now is the time to make it fullfill.“ The blue mare lowered her head. Her mane danced around her and a few strands fell into her eyes.

„Are you sure?“, she asked. Nightmare chuckled. „Who do you trust more?“ She transformed into black mist and floated around Luna, before she snuggled against the Moon Princess. „Me or your sister? An overthrown has to be made at a certain day. And which could be more perfect then this one. Soon is the summer solistice. And when could it be more perfect to claim your throne of nighttime eternal then at this period?“

Luna nodded. „You are right“, she said and laughed weakly, „It would be something, I could look forward to.“ The young Alicorn Princess pressed her head against Nightmare's neck, who softly enwrapped her in a dark embrance. „You are my only friend and you are the only one, who really understands me. I do not know, what I would be without you.“

Luna trusted this dark mare completley. She may have met her only a few night ago, but it was a deep bond between them. As if they had known each other for a millenia. Maybe even more. It was as if Luna had discovered a new part of herself. A part, that could be so helpful for her. Nightmare was closer to Luna then a friend. Maybe even closer to her then Celestia.

Nightmare had closed her eyes, but now she opened them and smiled. Her wings rustled as she laid them even more protectivley around the slender mare, who cried at her chest like a child. Her mane and tail softly danced around like fog in a soft breeze.  _ I know more about you, Luna, then you can even imagine. _

Days had gone by. Luna had acted as if everything was alright, but as soon as her sister had gone to bed, dark urges had filled the Princess of the Night. Luna had pined over in her hate and sorrow. It was not as bad as she first had thought. Perhabs as soon as one did not denied his feelings, one could cherish in them.

Luna had waited patiently for the summer solistice to come. Now it was this day. The sun shone through the windows. Golden light bathed everything. But Luna found no joy in it. She had stopped to enjoyed the day centuries ago. Just like she had stopped to rely on Celestia.  _ Since when does it make sense to rely on someone, who is not even there for you?! _ Sometimes Luna had the feeling, she was eyeing a stranger and not her sister.

The blue Alicorn entered the throne room from its back entrance. It was a large room. Darkbrown walls. Painted glass windows and heavy carpets. Luna stood near the two thrones, which were placed on a podest. Next to her hang two carpets. One was golden and the other one darkblue. They both showed the silhouette of an Alicorn. Symboliced equality.  _ Tell me lies, tell me sweet, little lies! _

Luna's cold glance rested on the entrance door. She heard steps and saw the white mare, which she once had called sister, enter the throne room. „Not another step!“ Slowly Luna came out of her hiding position. Celestia blinked surprised. Her sister was moving in an unfamiliar way. Sharp, cold, precisley. Like a hunter. Luna's brow was furrowed and underneath it gleemed sapphire blue eyes, full of hate, anger, sadness. Rage, bottled up, which now would be released.

The atmosphere in the room started to freeze. „Luna, please“, whispered Celestia, „You don't have to do this!“ Her voice sounded so faint.  _ Ha! Finally I make an impression, big sister. _ She had been the doormat far too long. Silent and calm. Who would ever care about her? She was just the little sister, who always fullfilled her duty without any question.  _ Not anymore! _

„Did you really suspected me to sit idly by, while they all boast around in your precious light?“, Luna barked. Precious light. She spat out those words. Celestia seemed horrified. Rooted to the spot, she watched the younger sibling, who slowly walked to the small balustrade between the two thrones.

Outraged Luna declared: „There can only be one Princess in Equestria. And that Princess“ – She rose to her hindlegs and crushed down the balustrade. The stones shattered on the ground – „will be ME!“ Rage. It was an unstoppable force. The greatest enemey to peace. Paired with jealousy it was a dangerous mixture.

Due to the pressure she had used on the stone behind her a crack started to grow. It spread like a weird plant or a strange tree. Finalley it shattered the window, leaving a large hole. The sun shone bright in Luna's neck. Celestia narrowed her eyes and took a step back. „Luna!“, she shouted, „Stop! Please!“

_ Dreams for a life. _ This had been their deal. Luna slowly rose to her hindlegs and spread her arms. Her wings opened with a low snap to keep her in balance. Her horn started to glow. The moon reacted to her touch as usual. Like an old friend. It followed her direction and rose into the sky. Finalley the moon stopped. A silver coin and around it a small circle of light. Luna had just caused an eclipse. The very first eclipse in Equestria.

Darkness creeped out of the moon and a flash of bloodred light filled the sky. As if a knife had opened the horizon and the wound was spilled. Shadows grew and the darkness became more and more. Luna lowered to her frontlegs.  _ Oh my god! _ She panted nervously. Shadows filled the room and she thought, she could spot the silhouette of Nightmare. Dreams for a life. It was a deal. But at what cost would her dreams come true?

Luna gasped in shock as the shadows started to creep on her. Black smoke surrounded her and she was lifted from the ground.  _ Oh no, oh no, no, no! _ A faint cry escaped her lips, before the blackish fabric cut her off from everything. A cliff. Luna had jumped down a cliff without realizing it. But now she felt the consequences even more.

The darkness creeped into her skin, set into her flesh and bones. Her body twisted and twitched. Her eyes shut close as agony bathed her. Luna could not breath. The pain was everywhere. Her wings flapped helplessly in the air.  _ I did not see that coming! I really didn't. _ Dark red painted itself around the black orb, in which the Moon Princess was trapped. Suddenley darkblue mist divided and revealed the silhouette of a slender mare about Celestia's size.

Luna's coat was as dark as the night without any stars. Silvery armour enwrapped itself around her legs, chest and a scary helmet stuck on her head. The feathered wings were partly shaped like the one of a bat. Her eyes were still closed. Now they snapped open. Instead of Luna's lovley sapphire they were turquoise with a cyan background where the white of the eye was. Slit-like pupils stared around mischievious, cold and deadly. The creature pulled back her lips in a maniac laughter and revealed long, purewhite, sharp fangs.

With a low crash the creature, that once had been Luna, landed on the balustrade. Her mane and tail, fog-like and sprinkled with stars, swirled around her like a blue tsunami.  _ Oh no, what have I done! _ Luna tried her best to find back a feeling in her legs or her head or any part of her body, but it was as if she herself had been slipped away from her grip. There was only this darkness all around her and she was trapped.

The being furiously fired a cyan beam at the celling. Stones rained down. They crashed into the ground and covered the place in thick, brown dust. Slowly the dark mare walked through this dust, deadly and precisley like a snake. Its turquoise eyes rested on Princess Celestia. The white mare rose into the sky, her wings flapping through the air.

The creature shot another beam at Celestia.  _ No! We did not bet that way! _ Luna died a millenia as she watched Celestia avoid the light with a fast movement of her wings. The Solar Princess landed on the ground. Her dawncoloured eyes rested on this mean being, that once had been her sister. Her mane slowly waved around her in the cool air.

„Luna!“ Celestia's voice was firm and strict. But there was also love in her glance. So much love and worry and anger. „I will not fight against you. You must lower the moon. It is your duty!“ The creature narrowed its eyes in contempt. „Luna?“, it repeated and pure hate dripped of its cold, calm, high voice like poison, „I am Nightmare Moon!“ 

_ Oh, no! What have I done? I created a monster. A highly intelligent monster! _ Luna wanted to scream. She wanted to break free. She wanted to say „That is not me, Tia. I did not want to do that. Help me!“ Betrayal. It hurt so much. Dreams for a life. At a terrible cost.

„I have only one real duty now“, declared Nightmare Moon. She took a step back and rose to her hindlegs. Her horn started to glow cyan once more. „TO DESTORY YOU!“ An enermous beam flew off her horn, ready to crash into Celestia. The spell met the floor and another huge cloud of dust flew upwards.

The flapping of wings. Nightmare looked up and Luna sighted in relief. Celestia had sidestepped the spell and was now flying through the hole in the celling, escaping into the brilliant nightsky.  _ Yes, my sister! Fly! Fly away and buy time! _ Surely her big sister could stop her or what she had become.

Nightmare asked mockingly: „And where do you think, you are going?“ She too opened her wings and flew out of the celling. Underneath them the castle and the whole area was caressed by darkness. There were no stars in the sky. Only the moon. A huge, dead eye, which looked down at the kingdom.

Celestia was like a fallen angle in all this darkness. She was flying in the direction of the moon, Nightmare Moon at her ancles. The two alicorns were only inches away. The dark mare bared her teeth and started to shoot the deadly spells from her horn, trying to hit Celestia, who did her best to escape. Luna could sense the anger and hatred in her body and inside the dark force. It made her quiver with fear. Nightmare Moon wanted to eliminate Celestia and take the throne for herself.

_ I did not made that kind of deal! I wanted to be loved. I wanted to have more time with my sister. I did not want to kill her. This is not where I had pictured me. This is not what I wanted to be! _ Luna still tried desperately to regain controll over her body, but the darkness, which crept around her, seemed to become thicker and stronger with every move she made, forming chains around her. Luna was captured by a living nightmare.

The Solar Princess and the dark mare were still chasing one another in the sky. Celestia avoided not only the spells, but also upcoming obstacles like buildings, towers, walls and bridges. Nightmare Moon did not even cared to fly around these things. She just destroyed them in her cold fury. Luna died thousands deaths, whenever Celestia escaped a spell by inches.  _ She cannot win! Nightmare cannot win! Tia is stronger then her. Not even Discord could do anything against her. _

Right at that moment Celestia flew upwards, Nightmare Moon stretched herself like a spear and fired another beam. It hit the white mare in her chest. Celestia's scream cut through the air like a dagger of sound. She fell down like a wingless bird.  _ No! CELESTIA! _ Luna wanted to scream, but she could only voice herself in her thoughts. A cry, unable to be heard by anyone.

Nightmare Moon was flying in front of the moon. She laughed maniacally and threw her head back. Luna again quivered with fear and disgust as she felt the joy and sadistic pleasure. Nightmare Moon was confident of the fact, that she had won. This night would never see a dawn again. Celestia was gone for sure. And now she was the sole ruler of all of Equestria!

Deep down in a shattered building laid a beautiful creature on her side. The white flank was covered in dust and the pink mane tousled from the fight. Celestia was not dead. She had survived her fall.  _ Oh, Luna, my one and only sister, what have you done? _ There was no time for sorrow. The treath was still out there. And if she didn't stopped Nightmare Moon, no one would.

Celestia slowly came to her feet. Her mane danced around her and her glance turned firm.  _ I know what I have to do! _ And Celestia knew, she would hate herself for every movment, she would do now. This final sentence. Why did she had to pass it? She did not wanted it. But there was no other option left. Luna or moreover Nightmare Moon was not listening. She had no views at all and was not reasonable.

Celestia sighted and closed her eyes. „Oh, dear sister“, she whispered, „I am sorry, but you have given me no other choice, but to use these.“ Celestia turned her head around and her horn started to glow golden. The Solar Princess was preforming a clompex and difficult spell to open a hidden chamber, which held Equestria's greatest weapon.  _ Oh, why do I have to go that far? _

Celestia's eyes gleemed with sadness as she watched two stone platters sliding open. Out of the hole came a weird construction. It was made out of white metal and had a ball in its center and five arms around it. On those arms were five gem stones. The Elements of Harmony. A weapon, made to bring back balance to all of Equestria.

Celestia's magic softly enwrapped itself around the elements Laughter, Loyality, Honesty, Kindness and Generosity. Only one element was left. Magic. It could only be activated by a spark. Celestia slowly flew upwards and stopped above the ball. Her horn glowed even more as she mustered all her memories of Luna into her spark.

Slowly and gracefully the Element of Magic slided out of its stone prison. A purple star. Celestia sighted as her magic reached further and started to unite the Elements. They swirled around her, circling and sparkling. Finally in a big flash of light a strand of rainbow floated around Celestia. Deep regret filled her mind as with a powerful slap of her majestic wings the Solar Princess flew higher and higher to confront her corrupted sister.

Nightmare Moon blinked in surprise as Celestia appeared. Luna called in joy in her mind.  _ Tia, you have survived it! And you have got the Elements of Harmony. I am saved! _ She was sure of it. Nightmare Moon on the other hand seemed to clung at life and did not liked the view of those gem stones at all.

Her horn started to glow and white magic circled around her legs. Her turquoise eyes turned blanc. Celestia swallowed her whimper and felt her own tears, running down her cheeks. Her head yerked upwards and she activated the Elements to their full power. Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness and Loyality fired small strands at the Element of Magic, which unleashed those strands as a large, rainbow coloured beam.

That one was met in midair by Nightmare Moon's cyan beam. The dark mare had closed her eyes and bared her teeth. Celestia's brow furrowed. She simply waited. The rainbow strand pushed the cyan beam in the direction of Nightmare Moon. The corrupted Alicorn opened her eyes. They widened in a sudden fright.

„Noooooo!“, cried Nightmare as the rainbow wrapped itself around her. Luna felt a sharp pain, which slammed itself against her body with immense pressure. Her wings snapped and Nightmare was thrown through the air. The rainbow shot through the air like a comet. Its light surrounded the dark mare, cut through her flesh.

Finally in a loud explosion the beam hit the moon. Celestia landed on the ground. Her legs shook. It took her some time to realize a few differences. First of all her mane now embraced all colours of the rainbow. Second on the moon's surface a silhouette appeared. The one of an alicorn's head.

Celestia stared at the moon. Silence crushed down on her. The whole heat of the fight fell of. Slowly the realication came to mind.  _ No.....no! _ Celestia's dawncoloured eyes, first widened in shock, slowly started to water. Then in an outbrust of pain, regret, sorrow and bittersweet love Celestia closed her eyes, the tears streamed down her face and she yelled: „LUNA!“ The sound echoed through the forest and the cold air. It was a cry with no hope of response. For she had just lost her own sister. 

 


End file.
